Twiville Trilogy 2: Meet The Cullens
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to When Rosalie Met Chloe. When Chloe has a problem only Rosalie and her coven can help her with, the blonde must travel to Forks to ask for help and meet the Cullens. slight clark/chloe, slight edward/chloe


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Twilight.**

_This is for all those reviewers who read the oneshot __**When Rosalie Met Chloe **__and wanted a sequel in which Chloe goes to Forks._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The looks she'd received from the townspeople when she'd asked directions to the Cullen's mountain home had been entertaining to say the least. People's eyes widened, some jaws slackened, and in general everyone seemed _shocked silly_ that the Cullen family had someone visiting them.

Shaking her head of blonde hair, Chloe parked in the driveway, killed the ignition, and sat inside of the rental she'd gotten at the airport for a couple of minutes just admiring the beauty of the home Rosalie had been so adamant in not living in a couple of months earlier.

_That. Spoiled. __**Brat**__._

A crooked smile appeared on her face as Chloe admired the exquisite beauty of the building. It was large and made of wood and had more windows than walls---two things she found ironic considering that within that beauty of architecture lived a clan of _vampires_.

Getting out of the rented car with a snort of amusement at her blonde vampiric friend, Chloe closed the door behind her and sensed the presences around the same time they obviously sensed her. She squared her shoulders, took in a deep breath, and walked towards the door with determination, telling herself that while she didn't feel she deserved to ask this favor it was the last option she had and they were the only ones who could help her.

The second she reached the doorstep the front door swung open to reveal a _massive_ male who reminded Chloe of a bear---and of _Clark_.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes warily at her, taking up all of the doorway as if making sure she couldn't slip in passed him. "What are you and what do you want here?"

Chloe knew that she would get this sort of welcome if anyone other than Rosalie opened the door, so she took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to try and explain who she was to the large hulk ---

---when suddenly he was shoved to the side, surprising them both so much the large vampire gave a little yelp.

"You _oaf_." And Rosalie was now standing in the doorway, looking like she'd walked off of a photoshoot, grinning brightly. "_Chloe!_"

And suddenly Chloe had an armful of vampire. The metahuman grinned and hugged the taller female tightly as she received the same treatment, shivering slightly at the cold of the vampire's body and yet it was a nice cooling sensation she'd been in need of. "Long time no see Rose."

Pulling away, Rosalie grinned at her and slapped her shoulder with mock-outrage. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you _warn_ me you were coming? I look a mess!"

Eyebrow raised, green orbs traced Rosalie's photoshoot getup and she snorted. "Yeah. _Sure_."

At that moment both blondes sensed the attention on them and finally noticed the group of curious vampires standing behind Rosalie and looking _shocked_ a how she was acting with the blonde who smelt oddly.

"Oh, yeah." Rosalie stepped out onto the doorstep and linked her arm around Chloe's, motioning with her free hand to those before them. "Chloe, I'd like you to meet my family. The oaf who opened the door is my husband, Emmett."

Chloe smiled and nodded at the large vampire who was grinning sheepishly now that he recognized her name.

Rosalie motioned towards a nearly _painfully_ beautiful blonde man and the beautiful, kind and _sweet_ looking woman standing next to him. "This is Carlisle Cullen, my sire, and his wife Esme."

"Nice to meet you." Chloe cleared her throat, a little nervous now that she knew she was in the presence of the head of the Cullen Coven.

"You too." Carlisle's smile was open and genuine.

"Chloe, you have no idea how much I've heard about you, it's as if I know you already." Esme smiled and took a step forwards. "Would it be okay if I hugged you? I promise I won't bite."

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to try and contain her giggle at that, but somehow the tinkling sound escaped as she timidly stepped forwards and felt Esme's arms go around her. The blonde's laugh faded as she closed her eyes and felt nostalgia immediately, feeling the motherly affection in that gesture and suddenly remembering the last time her mother had hugged _her_.

Clearing her throat and forcing back any emotion (she would _not _get teary-eyed in front of these people), Chloe stepped out of Esme's hug and smiled fondly at the woman she knew she was going to truly like.

"I'm Alice." A petite, fairy-like brunette with short hair grinned as she stepped forwards and gripped Chloe's hands in hers. "You and I are going to be _great_ friends."

For a moment Chloe was confused by the surety in those words and then she remembered Rosalie telling her that her 'sister' Alice could see the future. "I'm glad."

Alice's grin brightened as she motioned to the male behind her, who was looking at Chloe in shock and confusion. "This is my husband Jasper."

"Rosalie was telling the truth." Jasper seemed to be whispering to himself, looking at Chloe in shock. "Your blood holds _no appeal whatsoever_."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, wondering if that was a compliment or not. Then again, considering that he was a vampire that'd probably been an insult.

"Jasper is the newest vegetarian, so he has more trouble than the rest of us with our bloodlust." A deeper, masculine, and enticing voice spoke as if reading her thoughts. "He's _relieved_."

Chloe's green gaze turned to the speaker, and she blinked as her eyes fell upon the only one who had yet to be introduced, though she already could guess who the handsome male with messy bronze hair was. "You must be Edward."

"I am." He nodded, expression neutral, though there was a hint of a smile curving his lips. "Rosalie has spoken of you frequently, it is---_nice_ to finally put a face to the name."

"Same here." Chloe nodded. "Though I imagined you _differently_." Leaving it at that she turned her attention away from the vampire and on her friend. "I---I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced like this, but I remember you offering your help if I was ever in need of the 'gorgeous-vampiric' kind."

Rosalie's smile dropped immediately followed by worry. "What happened? Are you okay? Did something hurt you? Usually I'd be able to smell the blood but you _heal so fast---_."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should take this inside?"

Chloe nodded and followed the vampires inside of their home without a second thought. She admired the house (it was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside), and as she sat down in the spacious living room she noticed how the sunlight shone inside of the room brightly and landed on the vampire clan, causing their skin to become like millions of diamonds.

Her eyes widened.

_Their skin!_ She blinked, staring without shame. _It's…__**beautiful**__!_

She didn't notice Edward falter.

"We never have any human visitors," Esme's voice broke into Chloe's thoughts. "But I always have something stocked up in the kitchen _just in case_." The female looked _excited_. "Would you like me to get you something?"

"Uh, do you have coffee?" Chloe asked slowly, wondering if that wasn't asking too much.

"Yes! We do!" Esme grinned, positively _beaming_. "Alice, come with me, we have to take out that coffee maker you bought last week!"

Alice grinned and nodded, following Esme to the kitchen.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe turned to the others, who'd taken seats on around her, silent, waiting for her to begin. "I—I wouldn't come here to bother you if I didn't have any other alternative." She smiled apologetically, blushing from shame and self-abhorrence. "But I've tried to handle this my way, tried to do my best with the resources and knowledge I had---but all it's gotten me is _this_." Pushing back the shame Chloe pulled at the scarf she'd had around her throat, wincing at the gasps of horror coming from the Cullens as they saw the ugly, puffy crescent-shaped bite mark on her throat.

"_Who did that to you_?" Rosalie glared, standing up immediately. "Why hasn't it healed yet?"

"I'm not exactly sure why it hasn't healed yet." Chloe admitted, flinching when Rosalie softly pressed her fingertips to the wound. "When Lana bit me it took _forever_ for the scars to disappear as well, so I think that maybe it's a vampire thing."

"You've been bitten before?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"Yes, she's my best friend and colleague at Isis." Chloe nodded, taking in a deep breath and letting Rosalie---and now _Carlisle_---examine the bite mark.

"Don't you mean _boss_?" Rosalie asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nope." Chloe grinned. "I mean _colleague_. Lana gave me half the shares of the Isis Foundation so I now co-own it together with her."

Rosalie's eyes widened and she grinned. "It was about _time_. That vampire-wannabe was never in that place _anyway_."

"Lana---has other responsibilities." Chloe defended, looking away.

"You still work for the vampire that bit you?" There was something odd in Edward's voice.

Chloe didn't even look at him, a little irritated. He made it sound as if she was mentally retarded or something. "Lana isn't a vampire anymore." Of course, a comment like that meant that she had to explain how someone couldn't be a vampire anymore, and after giving another recount of the Lana and the Blood-Sucking Sorority story she smiled at Esme and Alice when they returned with the coffee.

The blonde hid her wince at the foul tasting thing they called coffee, but smiled at the females and drank it wordlessly because they'd done this for her out of the goodness of their hearts and she would pretend this was ambrosia of the gods just to make them smile.

Feeling an intense stare on her, the blonde raised an eyebrow at Edward, who was looking at her with a small smile on his face as if pleased with her for some reason.

_Weird, that one_.

Shaking off that thought, Chloe returned her attention to Carlisle (who'd brought out his medical supply and taken care of her neck while she recounting Lana's time as a vampire). "Well, the reason I'm here now is because yet _another_ of my best friends has suddenly sprouted fangs and a desire for liquid diet, but this time it's _for real_, no meteor rocks involved."

Emmett frowned, leaning forwards in the loveseat he sat next to Rosalie in. "This 'friend' the one who bit you?"

For a moment Chloe was back in the parking lot outside of Isis, looking up as Pete emerged from the shadows, eyes red and sneer vicious as he grinned at her.

A shiver escaped as she closed her eyes tightly for a second, pushing down the feeling of fear. "Yeah."

A sensation of peace and safety entered her, and while Chloe was glad for it she knew it was artificial, someone was manipulating her. Green eyes flew open and she could _sense_ the invisible thread of power encircling her, following it to a surprised-looking Jasper. "Rosalie never told me anyone other than Alice had special abilities."

There was silence.

Rosalie blinked. "I thought you said you had to _touch_ people to sense that kinda stuff!" She sounded slightly put out and slightly accusing.

"Only to get a clear view of things." Chloe responded, turning to her friend. "I _could_ sense you were different without touching you, remember?"

Rosalie pouted. "Yeah, I remember."

"While this is a fascinating topic that I wish to discuss with you in depth later," Carlisle announced, bringing their attention to him. "Miss Sullivan had a reason for coming to us."

"Yes, I do." Chloe nodded, wondering how to word this, wondering how much Rosalie had told her family about Chloe's job at Isis. "When I found out Rosalie was a vampire it didn't surprise me---she wasn't the first vampire I'd met _by far_. And she wasn't the only _inhuman_ thing either, I mean, by all standards _I'm_ not human either."

Edward leaned forwards from where he sat on the piano stool.

"I don't know what Rosalie told you about me," Chloe started slowly. "But I'm a metahuman, one of a growing population who were mutated by alien meteor rocks. It's---I know it sounds absurd, but you're vampires so I'm sure you'll be able to believe me." She grinned slightly, tilting her head to the right. "I co-own and run a foundation that helps other meteor infected and, and lately we've branched out to help other '_inhumans_' as Lana categorizes it."

Rosalie made up her nose at the name.

"So I've met my own share of demons, werewolves, vampires and such, but all the vampires I know are carnivores." Chloe lowered her gaze, looking at her now empty cup of coffee. "You're the only ones I know who could talk to Pete and let him know that just because he's been turned it doesn't mean that he can make the whole of Kansas his eating ground---that he can still retain his humanity even if he isn't a human anymore."

The metahuman closed her eyes, tightening her hold on the cup. "I mean, I _understand_ being a vast minority. Most Metahumans go insane and either end up in Belle Reeve or getting _killed_, it's one of the reasons _why_ Isis was created, to help them through their mutations. I just want Pete to have the same chance. He won't---he won't listen to me. I tried talking to him when we found out he was the one snacking on Metropolians, but he didn't like what I had to say."

"So he tried to kill you." Jasper announced.

Chloe wouldn't open her eyes. _No_.

"He didn't try to kill her." Edward's voice was surprisingly cold. "He tried to _turn_ her."

"I need---I'm _begging_ for you to _please_ come back with me to talk to Pete." Chloe whispered, bringing her hand subconsciously to the band-aid Carlisle had placed over her now medicated bite mark. "I need you to tell Pete that just because he's a vampire he isn't a _monster_."

"Most people would consider it to be the same thing." Edward announced coldly.

_It is NOT the same thing! There are MANY good vampires in this world! Just because they need blood does NOT make them evil! It's what they DO with that necessity that decides what they are!_ Chloe's eyes flew open and she glared at Edward, biting down on her lip to keep herself from spewing those words out at him. It wouldn't do to anger or insult the only ones who could help her. _So what if they're not human? Why is being human so great? Humans kill and beat and rape those weaker than they---how is that any different from any 'monster' out there? You're not a monster because of WHAT you are, but you're a monster because of WHO you are. Your decisions and choices in LIFE make you a monster or not!_

Edward looked as if he'd been _slapped_.

And Chloe couldn't figure out _why_.

"Would you like to head out towards your hometown now?" Carlisle asked. "Or would you prefer to sleep here tonight?"

"You mean you'll come?" Chloe asked, eyes wide, hopeful, and when he nodded a bright smile broke on her face. "Thank you so much!"

Esme smiled fondly at her.

"I---I would like to leave now." Chloe blushed, lowering her gaze. "Clark---I didn't tell a friend I was leaving and he'll be worried sick if he realizes that I'm gone." The image of Clark appeared before her eyes, glaring at her for making him worry before pulling her into his arms and sighing as he breathed a sigh of relief fluttered through her mind.

She didn't hear the soft growl that surprised and confused Edward's family.

Well, it surprised and confused everyone other than Alice, who just smiled a secretive smile and leaned against Jasper with a contented sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collapsing on her sofa in exhaustion, Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. It'd been a long, tiring affair to find Pete and get him to listen to the Cullens. As soon as he'd seen their golden eyes he'd been curious---and he'd been curious and obviously let down to find that Chloe wasn't a vampire, so those two questions had been the key to getting him to stay still and listen as Carlisle spoke.

In the end Carlisle had convinced Pete to go spend some time with a coven of vegetarian vampires who lived in Alaska and were friends of the Cullens. In fact, Carlisle and Esme had already left with Pete on the first flight to Alaska to deliver him themselves.

Chloe had taken the younger Cullens to her home to wait the eight hours for the next flight out from Metropolis to Washington. After becoming co-owner of Isis she'd been able to buy her own place, and had bought a four-bedroom house in Smallville. She had once wanted to get out of Smallville but now she knew that this was her place. She was supposed to help the people whose lives had been changed here, and she'd accepted that.

"I really like this place." Alice grinned as she sat Indian style on the ground, looking around the living room, a large cup of warmed blood in her hand.

The rest of the Cullens nodded and murmured agreement, sipping their large cups of blood as well.

Ever since getting her home Chloe had had many of her contacts in the vampire, demonic, werewolf and metahuman world stop by for visits and so she had an extra fridge stocked with fresh blood and other things her more _exclusive_ visitors would need.

Usually she had human blood from donations for the vampires she knew, since they were almost all carnivores, but since the Cullens were vegetarians she gave them of the cow blood she also had in stock.

The soft sound of music broke the silence in the room.

Chloe blinked and tried to remember where she'd left her cellular.

"Is that…_Clair de lune_?" Edward's voce sounded odd.

Finally finding where her phone had slipped through the pillows on her seat, Chloe nodded, smiling slightly. "It's my favorite piece of classical music." She flipped open the lid of the cellular and brought it to her ear, missing the expression of shock on Edward's face. "_Clark_!"

"_Hey Chloe, just got back to Smallville. Sorry if you were calling me and couldn't get hold of me. I went to France to see how Lana was doing."_

Chloe closed her eyes, the smile dropping from her lips, trying to keep her expression neutral despite the stabbing pain in her heart. Used to hiding her pain at his continual love for her friend, Chloe forced a smile on her face and cheer in her voice. "That's great! How is Lana? Did she cut her hair in that bob-style she was talking about?"

Clark laughed. "_No! Thank god! I love her long hair."_

_Stab. Stab._ _My heart hurts_. "Well, I would have liked to see it." Chloe was so proud of herself for the light laughter she let out. "Did you two have a good time? You hardly have time to see each other now that she moved permanently."

"_Yeah. I missed her so much. It was good to see her again._" His voice was soft and she could _hear_ his smile.

_If you're happy I'm happy. If you're happy I'm happy. If you're happy it's all I need to be happy. I love you that much. I don't need you to love me back to be happy. Just---just be happy._

"Chloe, I shall wash these for you." Edward suddenly announced, standing and taking everyone's empty cups towards the kitchen.

Chloe blinked, having forgotten about the vampires. "You don't need to do that Edward!"

"Please," Edward's back was to her. "Allow me this."

The blonde looked at his stiff back in confusion before sighing. "Uhm... Okay. Thank you."

He hesitated for a moment before stalking towards the kitchen, Alice hurrying after him.

Chloe wondered if something was wrong before shaking it off, missing the looks of confusion Rosalie and Emmett were sharing, and the look of surprise on Jasper's face as he looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"_Uh, Chloe, who was that?"_

Chloe suddenly remembered her phone call with Clark. "A friend."

"_It's kinda late to have a friend over, isn't?"_ He asked hesitantly.

"Nonsense, you're here all the time later than this." Chloe scoffed. "I have to go Clark, I don't feel comfortable with Edward washing my dishes. I've been putting off the washing and the sink is like the Mount Everest of dirty dishes."

"_I've never heard of this Edward_."

"I know." Chloe answered, getting a little annoyed at the slight accusation in Clark's voice. "I have to go, talk to you tomorrow." Hanging up, Chloe noticed that sometime during the conversation Rosalie and Emmett had gone out to the front porch and Jasper had disappeared somewhere as well.

Hurrying to the kitchen Chloe paused when she found it empty, and the sink sparkling clean, all the dishes now in the dish-drainer.

_Exactly how fast __**is**__ Edward_?

Shaking her head, Chloe went out in search of the rest of the Cullens when she sensed something approaching the back of her home. Eyes narrowing she hurriedly grabbed something from off of the wall in the living room and went through the kitchen door outside, entering the shadows of the night, hesitating, waiting.

A flash of shadows was all she needed to raise the silver rod, shielding herself from the blow as something collided with it and a howl of pain could be heard.

"_Bitch_!" Suddenly blue eyes glowed in the darkness in front of her.

"You know, I always find it hilarious that you people get angry when I defend myself." The next movement was too fast to dodge or defend and Chloe was thrown back, colliding harshly into the wall. A flash of movement in the shadows warned her to raise her rod, and the creature hissed, putting all of its weight on her and the rod, pinning her to the wall, pressing the rod against her throat, slowly cutting off her respiration.

And then all of a sudden a blur of color in the darkness could be seen and the creature hissed as it was flung violently away from her.

"_Clark_?" Chloe asked, hand to her throat, slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"This isn't anything to do with you _vampire_." The creature hissed.

Chloe's eyes widened, wondering who had saved her.

"Actually it is." A voice said behind her, a voice that sounded like Emmett's. Chloe turned to see Emmett and Rosalie opening the back door and coming out, eyes dark and angry.

"You see." Jasper's voice could be heard somewhere in front of them. "Chloe is a friend of the _family_."

"Which means she's _ours_ to protect." Alice could be heard close to him.

"And we don't like anyone touching what's ours." Edward's voice growled next to the creature's wide, glowing eyes.

_Edward---EDWARD saved me_.

The creature's eyes were wide as it realized it was surrounded.

Emmett and Rosalie walked passed Chloe, pushing her behind them protectively, the larger vampire speaking to her. "Maybe you should go inside. This isn't going to be pretty."

"No, this is a residential area. I won't allow any killing here." Chloe shook her head, pushing passed them and glaring at the shadows where the creature's eyes could be seen. "You tell him that if he has a problem with me to come himself and stop sending his _lackeys_." She turned her back, grabbed her rod from where it'd fallen, and walked back to the house. "Let him go."

Minutes later five tense vampires entered the house and found her in her livingroom, sipping a cup of coffee and looking unseeingly out at the darkness outside of her window.

"Why didn't you let us kill him?" Edward growled as he stalked towards her. "He was going to _kill_ you! Now he's free and he could come back any---."

"He won't come back." Chloe removed her gaze from the window and trained it on Edward's seething black gaze. "He didn't do what he was sent to do. He'll be disposed of by him."

"That's the second time you allude to the fact that you know who sent him." Jasper picked up.

"Its because I do." Chloe turned her gaze to Jasper, seeing a flash of a wicked smile and hearing _his_ voice taunting her softly as needles pierced her skin.

Jasper shivered.

Edward growled.

"Look, this isn't the first time someone or something has been sent to get me and it won't be the last." Chloe replied, smiling at their worried faces. "Despite how things looked out there I _can_ take care of myself. As I said, I've dealt with this situation before and it's not about to stop."

"You need better protection."

Chloe returned her amused gaze to Edward. "You sound like Clark. _Really_. I don't need protection, I'm safe enough here as I would be anywhere else, and anyway, even if they _did_ kill me I wouldn't _stay_ dead, and _he_ knows that." She paused, eyes going vacant. "That's just half of the fun as far as he's concerned."

Flashes tinted in green hurried before her eyes, of screams, of blood, of laughter and tears.

Chloe shook it off and turned a shaky smile on the vampires. "So relax, sit down, and talk. It's an order."

"I don't take _orders_." Rosalie sniffed, though everyone noticed as she went to sit down next to Chloe, Emmett following close behind.

They continued to talk throughout the hours until it was time for Chloe to drive them to the airport in Metropolis. It was an odd farewell since they weren't exactly friends, not yet, and still they weren't strangers either. Chloe decided she was going to hug them all goodbye _anyway_, spending the most time with Rosalie as the blonde vampire made her promise to come and visit her in Forks soon.

Alice backed up that statement, hugging Chloe tightly. "We're going to have a wonderful time as friends. You will visit and, and you'll get a visit as well, soon."

"I'll be looking forwards to it." Chloe smiled, hugging the vampiress back as well. "Ok, enough of the mushiness as my cousin would say, your plane is about to leave."

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper nodded and went to give the flight attendant their ticket and passport. Edward and Alice hung back.

"Take care of yourself." And coming from Edward that sounded like an order.

"You too." Chloe smiled, touched that he seemed to honestly be worried.

Edward opened his mouth as if to say something else before closing it, shaking his head, and turning, going towards the line as well.

Alice just grinned. "See you soon!" And with that she skipped towards her siblings.

Chloe giggled slightly at the dark haired vampiress and turned, leaving the airport and stopping by her car, leaning against the green four-door Yaris, folding her arms over her chest. "You're getting sloppy. I sensed you on the drive to the airport."

There was a soft chuckle from the shadows as he emerged, a slight grin on his lips. "You're alive I see."

"No thanks to you." Chloe smiled back at him. "You know, if you're going to warn me, you should do it _before_ the attack."

"Father was suspicious." He announced smoothly. "He only told _me_ about this attack, he doesn't know that I have surveillance on him and figured out his plan on testing my loyalty. If you'd been warned it would have been obvious who was leaking out the information."

"Smart move." Chloe announced, looking up at the sky in feigned boredom. "So, are we being watched? Do you need to attack me?"

"No. I'm not being watched this time." He shook his head. "We get to talk like normal people for once."

"But we aren't---normal people I mean." Chloe turned to look at him seriously. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I should be the one saying that." He chuckled, shaking his head. "_I_ wasn't the one attacked tonight."

"I'm glad you're okay." She repeated, just as serious.

He looked at her silently before smiling and ducking his gaze with a soft chuckle. "I should be getting back." He turned his back and started heading towards wherever it was he'd hidden his car. "Take care of yourself. Everything would be in vain if you got hurt and I don't fancy having spent so much time and effort for _nothing_."

Chloe smiled as he disappeared into the shadows. "Take care of yourself too, Lex."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, that didn't go AT ALL as I'd planned it, but my muse and I differ a lot and I just write what she gives me. Oh well, I gave everyone the sequel they were asking for, so how about a REVIEW?**


End file.
